The Legend of Zelda: Tales of Hyrule
The Legend of Zelda: Tales of Hyrule is a Legend of Zelda TV show. Overview While the series is episodic, there is a simple overarching plot. This is summarized in the opening: "Long ago, the Golden Goddesses created Hyrule. To protect it, they gave the Triforce to the royal family, in the hopes that it would forever keep Hyrule safe from the forces of evil. One day, however, the evil wizard Ganon raided the castle. He was able to take the Triforce, but because he was not of pure heart, it was split into three pieces. Ganon received the Triforce of Power. The royal family kept the Triforce of Wisdom. No one knows what happened to the Triforce of Courage. If one was able to obtain even two Triforce pieces, they would be nigh unstoppable. Thus, the royal family's duty is to protect the Triforce of Wisdom from Ganon and his army of monsters." Generally, episodes consist of Ganon hatching some evil scheme to steal the Triforce of Wisdom and take over Hyrule. Link, as the main protagonist, must endeavor to stop these plots, accompanied often by a fairy named Pixi and sometimes by Princess Zelda. As such, action is the main focus of the series, with Link and sometimes Zelda battling hordes of monsters from Ganon's army. These range from common foot soldiers like Moblins, Octoroks and Tektites to Ganon's generals like Gohma. However, the series also often has Link and Zelda exploring dungeons and solving puzzles, similar to the actual games, but toned down. Characters * Link: The main hero of the series. Link is heroic and courageous, but also confident and a bit snarky at times. In battle, he most commonly wields a blade the Light Sword, along with various other weapons he obtains throughout the series, such as a bow and a boomerang. However, Link is also intelligent and logical when solving puzzles, and he knows his way around Hyrule quite well. At the end of the series, it is revealed that he is the holder of the Triforce of Courage. * Zelda: The princess of Hyrule. Zelda comes off a bit rough around the edges, but she is, in general, a kind and caring person. Generally, she serves the role of secondary protagonist, sometimes helping Link in battle with her rapier, magic bow, and harp, other times advising Link via a pendant he wears, and still other times playing the role of damsel in distress, though she usually plots behind the scenes while playing this role. She is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. * Ganon: The main villain of the series. Ganon is sneaky, underhanded, and very smart, often concocting elaborate plots to capture the Triforce of Wisdom. However, his plots always fail, whether it be due to the incompetence of his minions or a flaw in his scheme that he overlooked. He is both a powerful wizard and a skilled sword master, using spells and swordplay in battle. He is the holder of the Triforce of Power, which, at the end of the series, allows him to transform into Beast Ganon. * Pixi: Link's advisor and guide. Pixi is a young fairy and a zoologist, allowing her to identify almost any monster Ganon throws at Link and Zelda and expose its weaknesses to them. She never does any fighting, but still plays a key role in battles by helping Link and Zelda create a strategy to defeat Ganon's evil forces. * King Harkinian: Zelda's father and the king of Hyrule. Harkinian is a merry old monarch, and while he doesn't help Link or Zelda much, he does serve the role of comic relief character. However, he is very good at governing Hyrule, just not so good at keeping Ganon away. * Impa: A wise old woman who advises Zelda and King Harkinian. Using her crystal ball, Impa is able to predict the future and see things that are far away. As such, she is trusted by both Zelda and the king, though their trust in Impa is sometimes manipulated by Ganon. * Ganon's Army: A ragtag group of rather stupid monsters. Ganon almost always uses these monsters in his various schemes. These monsters include Moblins, Octoroks, Tektites, Stalfos, and Keese, among others. The army also has generals, of which there are only one per species, but they are very powerful. They include Gohma, King Dodongo, Manhandla, and Volvagia. * Epona: Link's mount and friend. Epona is affectionate towards Link, and shares a strong bond with him. Thus, Link is able to coordinate with Epona and build all sorts of combat strategies on the fly, ranging from horseback archery to jumping off Epona for a surprise attack. * Tingle: A middle-aged man who thinks he's a fairy. He'll do anything for Rupees, since he thinks they will help him reveal his true fairy form. As such, he flies around on a balloon selling anything he finds, from a map to a shard of the Triforce of Wisdom after a clumsy Moblin shatters it. Due to his kooky persona, he is another comic relief character. * Vaati: A semi-recurring villain in the series. Vaati lacks a monster army, but is cold, calculating, and a skilled magician. He usually prefers to trick his enemies rather than fight them, but in combat, he uses various magic spells and summons eyeball-like creatures. Like Ganon, Vaati wants the Triforce of Wisdom, but also the Triforce of Power.